


You bet

by we_have_no_bananas_today



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, DT is a background character just as a little warning, F/F, Huntara is a useless lesbian, Mermista is just there for the drama, she literally gets a tattoo just to watch these two flirt, the rating is for language sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_no_bananas_today/pseuds/we_have_no_bananas_today
Summary: Huntara and Perfuma Tattoo shop/Flower shop AU!! :)
Relationships: Huntara/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	You bet

Huntara sighed as she turned off the lights and looked outside. Stupid flower shop, having to make her badass tattoo shop look too happy and bright. It was opening tomorrow, and the owner was outside putting up a sign. 

“Hey! Flower girl!” Huntara said. 

The woman turned around expectantly, and Huntara’s face went bright red. She was dressed in a pink sundress, and had beautiful, long, blonde hair. “Yes?” She asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy. 

“Uh…” Dammit.  _ This _ was when she forgot what she was going to say? “Nice flowers.” 

“Oh!” The woman laughed. “Thank you! Are you the owner of that tattoo shop over there?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, then! Same hours!” She smiled. “I’m Perfuma.”

_ Great. _ More time with pretty girls. Someone must be trying to make her head explode. “Cool,” she grumbled. “Huntara.” 

“Well, see you tomorrow!” Perfuma chirped.

Huntara let out a confirming grunt and got into her car. It was much too late for this. Tomorrow would be better. 

—

Tomorrow was not any better at all. Nor the next day. Nor the next few weeks. Perfuma seemed to think she had a stutter; she could barely get out a word around her. 

But it got worse. Since she couldn’t refuse this woman, she was now on her way to pick up coffee for herself and tea for Perfuma from the local coffee shop. 

Since “they didn’t need to both need to wake up early every morning, giggle, giggle,” they had decided to alternate days. Today was the first day of trying this, and it was Huntara’s turn. She had refused to hear Perfuma’s excuses of, “No, let me go first! I suggested it!” 

“One black coffee and one black tea, please,” she asked the barista. 

“You finally got a girlfriend?” The barista chuckled, writing the order on a slip of paper. Huntara looked up to see Mermista, the usual girl.

“What?  _ No _ . This is for some girl that works near me. We’re starting this alternating-day thing. My turn.” Huntara’s face was on fire.

Mermista gave her a look, and turned to make the coffee. 

“What!?” Huntara demanded. 

“Oh, nothing,” Mermista sang innocently. 

Huntara gritted her teeth, but said nothing. 

“Who is it?” Mermista asked. 

“I told you, we’re not—“ Huntara growled.

“I know, I know. Who is it though.” 

“Perfuma, you heard of her?” 

“Oh. Pink, flowery femme? You guys would be cute together.” Mermista smirked as Huntara glared at her. 

“We’re not—“ 

“Just take your coffee,” Mermista sighed. Then added cheekily, “and her tea!” 

Before Huntara could even react, Mermista was talking to the next customer. 

As she arrived, she realized she only had one cup to keep beverages hot for the rest of the day. She cursed herself for her stupidity, but poured Perfuma’s tea into it. She set both mugs on the pavement, unlocked her shop, picked up the mugs, and shoved the door open. She set Perfuma’s tea on the front counter and plopped down in her chair. She sipped her coffee as she opened up. 

She went to get the cleaning supplies from under the counter, and the bell on the door rang. She sighed. “We’re not open yet, please come back at nine.” 

“Huntara?” Perfuma’s voice came from the door.

“Oh!” She tried to get up and smacked her head on the counter above her. “Fuck!”

“Are you okay?” Perfuma asked concernedly. 

Huntara held her head. “Y-yeah. Sorry. Your, um, your tea is on the counter.” 

“Do you think you have a concussion?” Perfuma asked, twisting her fingers. 

“Nah. I’ll be fine.” Huntara got up and sat in her chair, head still throbbing. 

“You sure?” Perfuma looked at her with the most adorable worried face Huntara had ever seen. 

“Yeah. I’ll be good.” 

“Okay.” She shuffled her feet. “Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me.” 

“Thanks.” She got back down and grabbed the cleaning supplies.

“Oh! Is this your mug?” Perfuma asked. 

Huntara got up, carefully avoiding the counter, and nodded. 

“Oh! Thank you. That’s really sweet of you,” Perfuma said, smiling.

Huntara turned into a blushing mess. “Oh, um, of course.” 

“Thank you, Huntara!” Perfuma called, the bell on the door jangling once again. 

Huntara just smiled to herself and started cleaning. 

The bell on the shop rang as Huntara drew a moon with tattoo ink on her customer’s arm. “Hey, DT, can you get that?” She asked her employee. 

“Sure,” they answered, getting up from where they were sitting. “Oh, hey, Mermista.” 

Huntara scowled, but just focused on the tattoo. Double Trouble and Mermista talked for a few minutes before Huntara yelled at DT to do her job. 

“You even here for a tattoo?” Huntara asked Mermista. “Or just here to torment me?” 

“Nope! Decided to get a tattoo!” Mermista replied. 

Huntara grumbled, but DT sat her down and started the design. 

“So how’s Perfuma?” Mermista asked, flinching as the needle touched her skin. 

“Why do you ask,” Huntara growled. 

“Just trying to distract myself. Tattoos hurt like shit.” 

Huntara laughed. “Sure.” She finished the tattoo and smeared petroleum jelly on it. 

“Well, how is she?” Mermista asked. 

“None of your business.”

Mermista harrumphed, and the bell rang again as she applied the bandage. “Take that off after 24 hours,” she told the customer, then started cleaning up. “Can someone else please get the door?” She asked exasperatedly. 

Some employee she could never remember the name of got up and attended to the person.

“Huntara, some girl from the flower shop next door wants to talk to you,” the employee yelled. 

Huntara took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart, which had leapt out of her chest at the mention of Perfuma. 

She looked over at Mermista, who looked incredibly smug. She glared. “Did you do this?” 

Mermista raised her eyebrows. “Um, no? This is called fate, Huntara.” 

Huntara growled. “I would smack you if I wouldn’t get arrested for it.” 

Mermista grinned. “I know.” 

Huntara just rolled her eyes and checked in the mirror to make sure she wasn’t a complete mess. After tightening her ponytail, she went to the front desk. “Hi, Perfuma. What’s up?” 

Perfuma waved cheerily. “Oh, I just wanted to check up on you. Since you bonked your head.” 

That small phrase made Huntara giggle.  _ You honked your head _ . It was so pure and sweet. “Thank you,” Huntara chuckled. “But I’m good. Shouldn’t you be at work?” 

“It’s my lunch break. When’s yours?” 

Huntara’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? I thought you owned the flower shop?” 

“I do! Why?” Perfuma asked, confused. 

“You schedule a lunch break?” 

“You don’t?” 

“I don’t need one,” Huntara insisted. Her stomach grumbled, not exactly proving her point. 

Perfuma raised her eyebrows. 

Huntara rolled her eyes. “Gotta run my shop, girlie.” 

Perfuma’s cheeks pinkened, and Huntara wanted to swoon. “Well, I think that you should have lunch. It’s better for you.” 

Huntara huffed. “Too busy.” 

Perfuma peeked around to the parlour, where DT was working on Mermista and the other customer was getting ready to leave. Perfuma waved at Mermista cheerily. Mermista gave her a half-hearted grin in response. She turned back to Huntara. 

Huntara looked down and shuffled her feet. 

“Come on, have lunch with me!” Perfuma begged. 

Huntara sighed. “Fine.” She poked her head in the other room. “DT, you’re in charge for now. I’m going out.” 

“Sounds good, boss!” DT called. Mermista grinned at her knowingly. 

Huntara glared again, but grabbed her keys, phone, and wallet and opened the door for Perfuma. “Where are we going?” She asked. 

“There’s a noodle shop right across the street that I really like,” Perfuma answered. “You like noodles?”

“Oh, um, yeah!” Huntara chuckled nervously.

“Awesome!” They made their way across the street and into the noodle shop. 

“Hi, my name is Adora, and I’ll be seating— oh, hey, Perfuma!” the waitress said.

“Hello!” Perfuma greeted her. 

Adora smiled up at Huntara. “You must be her girlfriend.” 

Huntara coughed and her face went red. “Uh, we’re not, uh, um, dating.” 

“Oh. Sorry!” Adora apologized and led them to their table. “Perfuma, you want your usual?” 

Perfuma nodded as Huntara flipped through the menu as fast as she could. 

“Don’t rush,” Perfuma chuckled. “I’m all good.” 

“Oh! Um, no, it’s okay. I’ll have… this?” She pointed to something random on the menu. 

“Alright!” Adora scribbled something down and grabbed their menus. “See you guys with your food.” 

Huntara fidgeted as Adora left. 

“So what did you order?” Perfuma asked. 

“Um… I’m honestly not sure,” Huntara admitted. 

Perfuma laughed. “I told you not to rush!” 

Huntara shrugged. “Whatever. Didn’t want to keep you waiting.” 

“Everything here is good anyway, so I’m sure you’ll like it,” Perfuma assured her.

Huntara nodded. They made slightly awkward small talk until Adora came back with their food. They thanked her and dug in. 

“Wow, this is really good!” Huntara said, gulping down a bite. 

Perfuma laughed as Huntara practically inhaled her food. 

By the time Huntara was finished, Perfuma had only rated half of hers. She looked at her empty bowl in surprise. “Wow! You were really hungry! Did you not eat breakfast or something?” She chuckled.

“Nope,” Huntara answered, leaning her chin on her palm.

“You didn’t eat breakfast!?” Perfuma looked shocked. “

Huntara shook her head. “What’s the big deal?” 

“Well, but, you weren’t going to have lunch either!” 

“Yeah, but I always have a really good dinner,” Huntara argued.

“That can’t be healthy,” Perfuma sighed. 

“It works fine for me.” 

Perfuma just sighed and took another bite of her food. 

After lunch, Huntara went back to the tattoo shop with her belly comfortably full. She asked to pay or do something,  _ anything _ , but Perfuma refused anything besides the words “thank you”.

Seven long hours later, Huntara closed up and said goodbye to Perfuma. That night, Huntara dreamed of breathtaking eyes and the irresistible scent that followed Perfuma wherever she went. 

The next morning, Huntara was in a particularly foul mood. She hated herself for every dream she’d had and every feeling that had crammed its way into her heart. Or in the case of the last dream, the feeling that had pooled in her core and left her burning. 

“Damn flower girl,” she muttered, and turned on the shower. Normally, she would only wash her exceptionally long hair once a week, but doing so calmed her. So she decided that it couldn’t hurt to turn the water as cold as it would go and get in. As soon as the water hit her scalp, she regretted making it so cold. She reluctantly turned the warm water on so that it wasn’t freezing her entire body. Cool, but not necessarily hot or cold. 

As she finished rinsing her hair, she froze and listened closely.  _ Her second alarm _ .  _ The one that told her that it was time to leave the house. _

“Shit!” She screeched and hurriedly washed he rest of her. By the time she had gotten out and seen the time on her phone, her heart was pounding. 

“Keys, keys, keys! Where are my damn keys!” She found them, grabbed them, and bolted out the door. She didn’t bother putting her wet hair in a ponytail, it probably wouldn’t hold anyway, and rushed into the elevator. The infuriatingly slow ride from the sixth floor to the first was excruciating, but she used it to make sure she had everything. As soon as the bell dinged, she pushed herself through the doors and ran to her car. 

She started the car and… got stuck in traffic. Great. Another  _ wonderful _ way to start her day. She just hoped Perfuma wasn’t stuck in this traffic. Her dreams came crashing back to her, and she groaned. She did not have time to pick apart her feelings. Except that now, and for the next half hour, she was alone with her thoughts. She turned up the radio and tried losing her thoughts there. 

As soon as she reached her shop, she exhaled. Finally out of traffic. Now she could get on to the next thing that today would throw at her! 

Perfuma poked her head out of her shop. “Hey, Huntara! Are you okay?” 

Again, those dreams pounded against her skull. “I’m fine,” she grumbled. 

Perfuma pushed a flowerpot to prop open the door and walked over. “I made you breakfast. Coffee’s homemade, too.” 

Huntara blinked. “Wha- um, why?” 

“Well, you said you didn’t normally have breakfast yesterday. I thought that maybe I could help.” 

Huntara noticed her blushing, and her brain turned to slush. “I- um, th-thank you?” 

Perfuma giggled. “Sure!” 

Ugh, why was her mind so… mushy. Why did Perfuma get to do this to her? It had never happened before, this… mushy feeling. Like she didn’t know what to say, but for the love of  _ anything _ wanting to keep the conversation going forever. To hear Perfuma’s voice forever. Maybe this morning wasn’t going so terribly after all. 

Huntara took the mug and dish from Perfuma. She sniffed it, and it smelled heavenly. Her stomach rumbled. “What is it?” 

“Oh, just some scrambled eggs and cheese! I whipped it up super quick before I left. I hope you like it!” She grinned. Huntara opened the container to find a fork on top of the eggs.  _ So thoughtful. _

She took a bite and sighed. “Wow. This is… this is really nice. I don’t think I’ve had breakfast on a weekday since… since elementary school.” She laughed. 

Perfuma gaped at her. “B-but breakfast is so important!” 

“Relax, flower girl.” Perfuma reddened at that, but Huntara didn’t notice. “I have breakfast on weekends.” 

Perfuma grumbled, and Huntara smiled gratefully at her. “Thank you. This is… you went through a lot of trouble to make this. Thank you. A lot.” Even though everything told her,  _ don’t do it, _ she hugged Perfuma. She breathed in that rosy smell that made her dizzy and sighed as she had to let go. It was already awkward enough. Perfuma was beet red, and she scratched the back of her neck. “Oh! Uh, so sorry.”

“No! You’re quite alright,” Perfuma said, breathing a little strangely. “Um, I’m just going to go… back! Um, bye. Hope you like your breakfast.” She hurried away, and Huntara mentally punched herself.  _ You had to go push her away. _

She sighed and headed toward her shop. A really,  _ really _ long day awaited her. Perfuma invited her for lunch again, and this time she accepted without hesitation… but with conditions. 

“I’m going to pay.”

“Huntara, please! I invited you! You can’t pay for something I invited you to!”

“No way, princess! You paid yesterday. Also, you must still be paying off your mortgage for your little shop over there. You’ve only been going about a month. Can’t have you going broke. I’d miss ya.”

“Uh. Um.” Perfuma seemed at a loss for words. She shook her head, though, as if to clear it, and said weakly, “Fine. T- Just… ugh. Fine.”

Huntara grinned. Now, where to, flower girl?”

The morning awkwardness seemed to have worn off, and lunch was a comforting break from work. The hours after that, though, seemed to last forever. For both women, for different reasons. 

After all of her employees had left and she stayed late to close up, Huntara could have sworn she saw a pink flash outside the window.

“Get your head out of the clouds, Huntara,” she grumbled at herself. 

As she locked the door, though, she stepped on something soft, and a little crunching sound caught her attention.  _ Please don’t be a dead mouse, like that one time, _ she thought.

She lifted her foot, and, very thankfully, it was not a dead mouse. It was a little cactus blossom with a note under it. Huntara tenderly picked up the crushed flower and read the little note under it. 

_ I’m too much of a wimp to ask you this in person.  _ The handwriting was definitely Perfuma’s, and Huntara’s heart sped up. A few words were crossed out multiple times, but Huntara made out  _ I don’t know why this is easier. _ After figuring that one out, Huntara moved on.  _ I’m sorry if this ruins our friendship. I never want anything to ruin that, no matter what.  _ Huntara’s stomach fell to the ground with that.  _ I know we’ve only known each other for a month and two days _ \-- she had been counting too?--  _ but I feel like I’ve known you forever.  _ More crossed out words, reading:  _ sorry, I’m ranting. _ That one was less crossed out, but Perfuma’s handwriting seemed to be getting shakier.  _ Will you go out to dinner with me? (not platonically) Like a date? _ _ Will you go on a date with me? _

Huntara stood there, shocked.  _ She _ asked  _ me _ out!? “Damn, flower girl.”

A few minutes of shocked, amazed, and/or excited silence later, Perfuma practically ran into her, completely red. “Hey, Huntara! Have you seen a, um, a note, and a flower…”

Huntara watched as Perfuma turned even redder as she noticed what Huntara was holding.

Huntara’s heart sank, but she held out the note and flower. “OH, were these not for me!” Her voice was unusually squeaky.

“Uh… yeah.” Perfuma rubbed the back of her neck. “Um, they kinda were, but then I was a little, um… nervous? And I wanted to come back and get them. But, um, yeah. They were for you. Sorry.” She laughed nervously.

Huntara’s heart soared. It seemed to be all over the place today. Right now, it was beating so fast she could barely hear herself talk. “Why would you apologize?”

“Um, because you… um, don’t return the sentiment.” She did that little nervous chuckling again.

“I think you might be overthinking, flower girl. Cause I do-”

“I’m so sorry!” Perfuma exploded into anxious tears. “I don’t want this to ruin our friendship!”

“Princess-”

“I cherish that so much, and I-”

Before Huntara could even think about  _ what the hell she was doing _ , she shut Perfuma up by pressing her lips against hers. 

She pulled away, and Perfuma was staring at her.

“Wha- um…” Somehow, Peruma had not reached maximum blush potential, and her face got even redder.

“Sorry, princess. You wouldn’t listen,” Huntara chuckled. “Was that okay?”

Perfuma just wordlessly touched her lips. “Y-you kissed me.”

Huntara raised an eyebrow. “Yeah.”

“You like me?”

Huntara chuckled. “Yeah.”

“R-really?”

“...Yeah.”

“Um, okay. Do you, um, wanna do that again?”

“What?”   
“Kiss me?”

Huntara laughed heartily. “You bet.”

When Mermista found out, she went bat-shit crazy.


End file.
